


Tin Can

by sand1941



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Attempted lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand1941/pseuds/sand1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempted lemon, PWP. Prior to picking up Faye/Ein/Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon and I don't think its very good, but I did try, I get very embarrassed writing the sexy times...
> 
> The fire alarm has gone off four times so I'm just done for tonight, maybe if someone gives me some creative criticism I might come back to this sometime. 
> 
> Also, please don't judge my work based on this piece, it's definitely not my best, but something I wanted to try. 
> 
> Thanks to Jei, my best friend who puts up with reading all my fanfiction and editing it, no matter how stupid.

Smoke curled in lazy waves from the cigarette held loosely in Spike's fingers. His lanky body sprawled on the couch as he watched the smoke. He was bored. Bored and haunted was a bad combination for any man and he was anxious for something to take his mind off the past before his mood turned foul. 

A bead of sweat trickled lazily down his chest, leaving a cool trail. The air of his new home had a stagnant quality despite the droning sound of the air recirculators filling the ship. 

Stubbing out the cigarette halfheartedly before heaving himself up, Spike shambled towards the hall. Stepping down into the hall he found himself face to face with the owner of his new home, Jet Black. 

A smirk tweaked one side of Spike's face up as he took a step back, eyeing the muscular man, "Hey, what are you doing?" 

Jet seemed surprised to see him, wiping his hands on an oily rag as his eyes swept over Spike's naked torso before answering, "Tuning our ships. You hungry?"  
Spike raised in eyebrow in doubt, but followed Jet anyway. The older man snorted, "What, someone has to do it. You look like you could use some food too."  
He grumbled under his breath as he stomped into the kitchen, removing the top of his jump suit and tying the arms about his waist before busying himself in the preparations of some sort of food. 

Spike settled back into his earlier position on the couch, lighting another cigarette. Taking a deep drag, he closed his eyes. The scent of Jet enveloped him on the couch, a warm, masculine scent with a hint of pine. He let the smoke out slowly, listening to the sounds from the kitchen with a small smile. 

After a few minutes he became aware that the sounds in the galley had stopped and he felt a presence beside him. Cocking one eye open he focused on Jet, standing a few feet away. Jet's eyes were glued to Spike, an erection visible through the fabric of his overalls. A sly smile grew on Spike's face, as he opened both eyes in a sultry fashion, "So, old man, when was the last time you got laid?" He asked, moving to take another drag from his cigarette. 

To his surprise, Jet was on him, smashing the cigarette out, his mouth suddenly very close to Spike's, his voice low, '' Far too long." One hand had tangled itself in Spike's hair, holding the man moments away from Jet's lips, but he seemed unwilling to close that gap, the other braced him against the couch so he wouldn't crush the other. Jet's breathing was heavy, Spike could sense what he wanted. 

And with his own demons to escape, Spike was happy to oblige. Closing the mere centimeters that had separated them, Spike placed a chaste kiss on Jet's mouth. This was followed by another, which was certainly not chaste. Spike struggled to maintain dominance, but it was obvious from the beginning the it was Jet who would lead. The two fought with clashing tongues, both coming away with swollen lips, panting and flushed. 

It wasn't love, but in that hot, wet darkness it felt similar. The air vibrating with a thick intensity around and between them before gaps closed. The rough stubble of a cheek that hadn't seen a razor in a few days brushing smooth skin. Calloused hands moving across clothed extremities. A low whine permeating the air, echoing down the empty metal corridors of the ship. 

The yellow couch groaned in protest as Spike pushed his way onto the older man, fingers tangled in the fabric of the others jump suit as his mouth laid waste to Jet's mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jet's own fingers were busily stroking the exposed flesh of his conquest. Supple skin and hard muscle fascinating to him. 

Spike pulled back with a little grin on his lips as he tilted his hips, rubbing their erections together, causing a low growl to erupt from Jet, his face flushing. Quick fingers popped Jet's white undershirt over his head as Spike continued to rub against him encouraged by Jet's hands settling onto his hips, the older man grinding up into Spike. 

Spike lowered his face to Jet's collar bone, breathing in Jet's masculine scent before laving his tongue down the others collar, ending with a small nip.

Anxious to be rid of the layers separating them, Jet pushed Spike from his lap, quickly disrobing completely and tossing the clothing aside. Spike had followed Jet's example, now sprawled on the couch in the nude and looking good enough to eat. Kneeling beside the couch, Jet grabbed Spike's face with one hand, his other drifting down to trace the others torso teasingly before finally resting in the dip of Spike's waist. 

No more words passed between the two, only fierce growls of want and need.


End file.
